


Traditional Values

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [160]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Set in an O/A-environment that resembles the man/woman differences like in the 1940s/1950s. E.g. Omega's are discouraged/unable to study and to have 'proper' jobs. It's frowned upon if they don't mate and will be automatically fired after mating.</p><p>Omega Jensen, however, is an exception. He likes his job at a local shop, homeschools himself and dreams of having his own business some day. He doesn't plan on ever mating and fall back towards a traditional household. Unexpectedly he meets Alpha Jared and they instantly recognize each other as mates.</p><p>Alpha Jared has had a more traditional upbringing and he has trouble accepting his mate's desires. He doesn't understand Jensen's need for more than just a family. Moreover, he's got his own company and even thinks it to be a message of incompetence as an alpha if his mate needs to provide as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been so long! college has been busy but i'm trying to pick up the pace!

**Prompt** : Set in an O/A-environment that resembles the man/woman differences like in the 1940s/1950s. E.g. Omega's are discouraged/unable to study and to have 'proper' jobs. It's frowned upon if they don't mate and will be automatically fired after mating.

Omega Jensen, however, is an exception. He likes his job at a local shop, homeschools himself and dreams of having his own business some day. He doesn't plan on ever mating and fall back towards a traditional household. Unexpectedly he meets Alpha Jared and they instantly recognize each other as mates.

Alpha Jared has had a more traditional upbringing and he has trouble accepting his mate's desires. He doesn't understand Jensen's need for more than just a family. Moreover, he's got his own company and even thinks it to be a message of incompetence as an alpha if his mate needs to provide as well.

Please no: violence, rape or abuse.

 

* * *

 

Jensen knew what had happened as soon as he saw Jared Padalecki stepped through the front door. The most intoxicating scent he’d ever smelled filled his nose and his ass immediately started to lubricate. His mate was in the building. Jensen could smell it easily even over the smell of coffee, and he scanned the room for the source of the aroma. He saw another man doing the same thing, and stared at him until they locked eyes. Jensen’s mate was _gorgeous_. Strong, tall, and looking absolutely stunning in the suit—Jensen was practically drooling.

In a second the alpha had Jensen pressed against the wall. “Fuck, you smell so good,” He inhaled deeply.

“I’m Jensen Ackles,” He said.

“Jared Padalecki,” The alpha responded. He nuzzled Jensen’s neck and nipped lightly. “God, I can smell how wet you are.”

“Let’s go in the back,” Jensen suggested. Jared growled and swept Jensen off his feet. They knocked into a couple tables as they stumbled into the storeroom in the back. All eyes were on them but Jensen couldn’t think past anything except for getting Jared’s knot in his ass. Their clothes scattered to the floor and Jared slid a chair under the door to stop people from coming in. Jared dropped Jensen and turned him around so his face was against the wall. Jensen put his palms against the wall to balance himself and moaned when his alpha shoved two fingers into his ass. “Fuck, Jared,” Jensen moaned.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” Jared moaned. “You’re going to feel so good around my dick.”

Jensen whined. “Please, fuck me,” He begged. “Come on, Jared, I want your knot!”

Jared pushed his dick inside. Jensen’s hole easily let him in and his lubricant made the slide quick and painless. Jensen moaned when Jared was buried to the hilt—he was bigger than any dildo Jensen had ever had inside him.

Jared’s hips snapped forward and his balls slammed against Jensen’s ass. “Your greedy little hole is begging for it,” He purred. “God you’re amazing. So tight! Oh baby, oh!”

Jensen’s legs were trembling and his sweaty hands slid down the wall. Jared must have noticed, because one hand wrapped around his waist to keep him stabilized.  “Take it, baby, take it! Gonna knot you like a bitch, omega!”

“I want it,” Jensen begged. “I want your knot!”

Jared’s dick bumped against Jensen’s prostate in a delicious way and when the alpha wrapped a hand around Jensen’s dick to jack him off, he came almost immediately. Jensen moaned and felt Jared’s knot swelling. His thrusts slowed until he was firmly inside Jensen with his knot keeping them together. Jared’s come pumped into Jensen and his cock was firmly planted on Jensen’s prostate. Every time Jared grinded his hips he put more pressure on the pleasurable spot and Jensen’s dick ached to get hard again.

They curled together against the wall. The cement was cool and it felt good against their hot skin. Jared licked the sweat off Jensen’s neck and kissed him lightly. “Fuck. I can’t believe I just met my mate in a coffee shop.”

“It was supposed to be my day off,” Jensen murmured. “But someone got sick. How’s that for irony?”

Jared chuckled. “Well, at least you won’t have to worry about working anymore.”

Jensen froze. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, now that we’re mated, you don’t need a job anymore,” Jared continued.

Jensen was still stuck on his knot, so he couldn’t pull of and punch something. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“I’m the alpha,” Jared said, like that solved all arguments. “And your mate.”

“I don’t care who or what you are, I’m not going to put my life on hold for you,” Jensen snapped.

Jared’s knot slowly started to deflate and Jensen pulled himself off at the first opportunity. Jared’s come leaked out of his ass. It was uncomfortable to put his pants back on, but he wanted to put as much space between him and Jared as possible.

Jared looked confused. “Why aren’t you happy about this? Don’t you want to be mated?”

“No,” Jensen retorted. “I never wanted to be mated. I don’t want to quit my job or raise kids or tend to a house. That’s not _me_. I’m taking classes online, I’m learning how to be my own person. I’m going to be an individual, and I’m going to own my own business!”

Jared still looked baffled. “But…you’re an _omega_.”

Jensen wanted to punch him, but it wouldn’t go over well. And Jared was built like a brick house, punching him probably wouldn’t do anything. “Being an omega doesn’t define me,” Jensen hissed. “So if all you’re going to do is sit here and insult me, get the fuck out.”

“It’s not insulting!”

“Get _out_!” Jensen yelled.

Jared’s confusion was tinged with anger, but he left the shop anyways. Jensen rubbed his temples and walked back to the counter. His boss was waiting for him, and Jensen’s stomach dropped to his feet. “I’m sorry we had sex in the store room, I’ll clean it up, I prom–,”

“Jensen,” His boss interrupted. “I know what happened back there. It’s not a bad thing to find a mate, it’s a beautiful union.”

Jensen relaxed. If his boss understood, then maybe he’d be okay. “But unfortunately,” his boss continued. “I’m going to have to let you go.”

Jensen’s mouth dropped open. “ _What_?”

“You’re mated now. You know what that means. You can pick up your last paycheck at the end of the day.” He patted Jensen’s shoulder condolingly. “You know the law.”

Jensen wanted to protest and yell but it wouldn’t do any good. The world was changing. Omegas were gaining rights everywhere, but there were still some old-fashioned laws that needed more time to change. A little more come trickled down his thigh, a reminder of why Jensen was out of work. He hated being mated, and he hated his mate.

He went home, because he didn’t have anything else to do. He’d bought several textbooks from the local school and was taking a couple online classes. His plan had been to save up from his job to buy a little store, and then use the business classes to create a successful store. He’d always loved baking—it was the one omega cliché he allowed himself—and his dream was to own a bakery. He’d sell delicious pastries and no one would care that he was an omega.

He sank down onto the couch. He had some savings, but not nearly enough to buy property. Jensen googled Jared Padalecki to see who he’d mated, and realized that they came from two different worlds. Padalecki was wealthy and came from a prestigious, traditional family. He owned _Padalecki Enterprises_ and made more money in a day than Jensen did in a year. They were completely incompatible.

*

Jared was completely confused. He’d always imagined that as soon as he and his mate were untied, they would go home to Jared’s house and fuck like bunnies. Instead, his mate had acted completely irrationally and stormed away. He’d kicked Jared out of the store and said he didn’t even want to be mated. Jared was left floundering. What was the use of making lots of money if his mate didn’t want it? Jared’s responsibility was to take care of his omega. His parents had drilled that into him from a young age—the omega always came first, and the alpha was supposed to provide what he needed. Jensen Ackles was _nothing_ like what an omega was supposed to be like.

He told this all to Chad, who was mated already. Jared didn’t know how his ridiculous best friend got mated before him, but he and Chris were happy together. They had always been comfortable together, there was none of this tension that he and Jensen were going through. “What do I do?” He asked.

Chad twirled a pen on Jared’s desk. “Look, you were raised in a traditional household. Alpha goes to work and makes money, omega stays home and takes care of the house and the kids. But that isn’t going to work on this guy. He doesn’t want the same things you want _for_ him.”

“So what do you think I should do?” Jared pressed.

“You need to change your outlook. Let him go to school, let him learn, let him have a job. He wants to own a business, right? So help him. Support him. Don’t control him, be there for him.”

Jared bit his lip. “Even though he’s an omega?”

“You have to stop thinking of him as an omega,” Chad said. “Start thinking about him as Jensen Ackles, the mate who wants to own a business.”

Jared nodded to himself. Ordinarily he wouldn’t take advice from Chad, but one of them was mated and the other one had a mate who hated him.

*

Jensen heard a knock on his door and put his beer down. There was no use in studying if he was never going to own his business. He was just an omega. Maybe he’d go back to Jared and just surrender.

Speak of the devil. Jared was on the other side of the door, scuffing his foot nervously against the ground. “Jared?”

“Hi.” Jared cleared his throat. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Jensen stepped aside and let Jensen enter. He looked around the apartment.

“Nice place,” Jared said.

“Thanks.” Jensen closed the door. “Do you have a reason for being here?”

“Yes,” Jared replied. “I was wrong. I was raised one way, and although your views are different, I think you’ll agree that the needs of the omega should come first. So, if you want to own a business and go to school…” Jared pulled out his checkbook. “I’m going to help you. I’ll help you buy a place to set up a business and take classes and whatever you want.”

Jensen eyed him warily. “In exchange for what, kids?”

Jared shook his head. “In exchange for you giving me a second chance to prove that I’m not a total asshole.”

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared down for a kiss. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there was a request for a second part, so surprise! a second part!

Jared had begun adjusting to having a mate with such modern views. Jensen was headstrong and refused to play housewife, but it irritated Jared far less than it originally had. It was actually fun to have a mate that challenged him and made him think and change his views. Jared had fallen madly in love with his mate and wouldn’t change a single thing about their mateship. Jensen was flourishing in his business classes and the two of them went touring for places to set up Jensen’s bakery on the weekends. Jared stopped spending so much time at the office and started spending time with his precious omega. Jensen liked actions movies, sports, and going out to bars as much as Jared and they spent a lot of time hanging out and just being stupidly in love.

Plus the sex was ­amazing. Like, _seriously_ amazing. If Jared had known this was what having a mate was like, he would have stalked the city for years until he found his precious Jensen.

Jared heard the door slam and waited for his mate to arrive. “Jen?”

Jensen stormed into the room. Even without seeing the expression on his face, Jared could _feel_ the anger radiating off Jensen. “What’s wrong?”

“I _hate_ alphas,” Jensen growled. He stopped and sighed. “I don’t hate all alphas. I mean come on, I love _you_. But there are some alphas out there who still think I belong at home, popping out babies. There are laws out there that prevent me from working once I’m mated, I’ll lose my job if I get pregnant, it’s just a _mess_!”

Jared could tell his mate was on the verge of tears and went up to wrap Jensen in a hug. “I know. I’m sorry. But maybe things will change. I mean, I had some of those same beliefs and look at me now. You’ve changed me, Jensen, and if I can change, who’s to say the rest of the world can’t?”

Jensen pressed his face into Jared’s neck and let the alpha rub his hands up and down Jensen’s back. “Sorry, babe. But hey, we have that place right next to my office to look at tomorrow. I think it’s really going to be the one.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to come over and sneak a quickie during your lunch break,” Jensen teased.

“Well can you blame me?” Jared replied. “You’re so hot. Just so irresistible.” He rubbed their noses together. “And I just want to make love to you every. Single. Moment.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Jensen’s neck. “I’m kind of thinking about it right now, actually.” He bit the spot lightly. “Kind of thinking about how much I want to carry you into the bedroom and spread you across our bed, how much I want to watch you beg for me.”

“I’m gross and sweaty,” Jensen mumbled. “You want to have sex with me?”

“You are the sexiest, hottest, most desirable omega I know,” Jared replied. “Can I have sex with you now?”

Jensen laughed and pulled Jared down for a kiss. “I would really enjoy that.”

Jared scooped Jensen up and the omega wrapped his legs around his waist. “Okay good. Because otherwise I’d just be sitting here with a hard on and that would get awkward real quick.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Jensen purred. “I’ll take care of that for you.”  

Jared dropped Jensen on the bed, his omega smiling saucily up at him. “Gonna fuck you so hard, sweetheart, you don’t even know,” Jared growled.

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Jensen replied sarcastically. He yelped when Jared yanked his pants down. The button may have popped off but Jared ignored he. He could buy Jensen more jeans if he really wanted some. He had enough money to buy Jensen dozens of pairs of jeans. He tore off Jensen’s shirt next, admiring his omega’s lithe body. Jared loved to lick him all over. He rolled Jensen onto his stomach to get a look at his perfect ass. The omega was muscled instead of flimsy, and it was much hotter than Jared anticipated. He stuck his tongue between Jensen’s cheeks and listened to the omega moan. His hips pressed back into Jared’s mouth wantonly. Jared loved how needy his omega got during sex. Jensen was always so controlled and knowing that Jared had the power to turn him into a writhing mess was the ultimate turn on.

Jared felt Jensen’s slick start to form and he slurped it down. The taste of Jensen was addicting and he couldn’t wait to feel his cock sliding into his tight hole. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Jensen panted. “But roll me over. I want to look at you.”

Jared loved that position best, and quickly turned Jensen onto his back. He slid into Jensen on one thrust and both mates moaned. It felt heavenly, and Jared quickly started to pump his hips. Jensen grunted and pushed his ass back on Jared’s thrusts. The alpha aimed for his prostate and knew he found it when Jensen bucked and his hands grabbed at Jared’s arms. He hammered against it and Jensen spasmed and cried out in ecstasy. Jared used his fingers to stroke Jensen’s sensitive nipples and listened to the omega keen. “That’s right,” Jared panted. “God, you’re so hot, Jensen, taking all my cock.”

“Yeah, give it to me,” Jensen panted. “Fuck, I’m so full. Feels so good. Knot me, Jared, please, knot me!”

Jared could feel his knot swelling and thrust in a couple more times before his knot grew to its full size and tied them together. Jared gripped Jensen’s hips as he came and then switched one hand to jerk Jensen off while his come pumped into Jensen’s ass. It only took a few strokes before the omega was coming all over both of them, bucking through the orgasm. “Shit, Jared,” Jensen panted.

“Yeah,” Jared mumbled. “Fuck, I think you killed me.”

“I definitely need to buy the place right next to your office,” Jensen groaned. “We need to do this every day.”

“I concur,” Jared groaned. “We’ll look at it tomorrow. Right now we need to sleep.”

*

Jared watched Jensen stroke every surface in the inside of the store reverently. He didn’t see what was so special about it; the property was vacant except for a counter and in the back a kitchen with basic kitchen stuff. But Jensen was absolutely taken with it and declared it the perfect place for his bakery. Jared wasn’t about to complain. If Jensen chose this place, he could hop buy whenever he wanted and get a slice of whatever Jensen’s specialty was that day and have sex. Hm. Food and sex.

“Are you listening to me?” Jensen asked.

“Of course, sweetie,” Jared assured, pulling himself away from the image of Jensen covered in chocolate sauce. He turned to the relator. “How much is the down payment?”  

She brightened and named the price. Jared was already pulling out his checkbook and signed it with his neat signature, the one his father made him practice every day to get it just right once he took over the company. Strong, like a good handshake.

Jensen was bouncing on the balls of his feet and as soon as the relator was gone Jensen flung his arms around Jared’s neck. “Thank you so much, this is _so_ perfect!”

“Yeah, my family will love it,” Jared replied.

Jensen’s mouth twisted. He’d met Jared’s dad once and it hadn’t ended well. The rest of Jared’s family, despite their traditional upbringing, had absolutely adored Jensen. They’d taken a hint from Jared and started to modernize their views, though Gerald Padalecki still believed omegas were inferior to alphas. Jensen’s expression showed that he remembered their argument as clearly as Jared did. “Are you sure he won’t try and crush this business? Since omegas belong in the kitchen? Although I guess that’s what I’ll be doing anyways, baking for people. I hope he’s happy!”

“Jensen,” Jared grabbed Jensen by the arms and tried to rub them comfortingly. “You’re a business owner now, not just a baker. Whether or not you want to believe it, I think my dad was a little impressed with how well you defended yourself. We’re well-matched.”

Jensen calmed down and rubbed his hand on the ugly counter. “We’ll probably have to get these redone. And some tables and chairs, and a new paint job.”

“Whatever you want,” Jared agreed. “This is your baby, I’ll just be the checkbook.”

“Oh good, now I have a sugar daddy.”

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

*

Not surprisingly, once Jensen’s bakery was redone and opened, it was a huge success. Jensen was a remarkable business owner and Jared took great joy in popping down for some cake and distracting Jensen with a quickie in the staff bathroom, and even Gerald Padalecki started to come around once he realized how competent Jensen and other omegas actually were. Jared was a proud and lucky mate, and he made sure to tell Jensen of that every day. He wasn’t some traditional alpha, not anymore. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i'm going to make this into a longer part like your place is a dump but here you go! chapter 2!


End file.
